Chapter 17
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Esto no es un capítulo, sino una carta... de despedida. Pruhun. Regalo de cumpleaños para Corona de Lacasitos, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Chapter 17**

Esto no es un capítulo, sino una carta. Lo siento, no habrá un capítulo pruhun hasta nuevo aviso.

Espero que no sea mi despedida, aunque lo veo complicado. Algunos quizás habréis pasado por esto, otros habréis perdido alguien querido en sus manos, también es posible que para vosotros solo sea una ilusión en el horizonte, una quimera que deseáis que no aparezca. Pero a veces te toca y solo puedes luchar contra ello.

Os preguntaréis la razón detrás de mis palabras. Tengo cáncer. Sí, es posible que la hayáis estudiado en Biología o ciencias naturales o que la vida ya os la haya mostrado.

Solo quería avisaros que a partir de ahora no podré seguir escribiendo, al menos hasta que me recupere. Dicen que es difícil, pero lo superaré. Ya lo veréis ^^

Besos

**Chapter 18**

Ha pasado un mes desde el capítulo anterior y me sorprendió todos los mensajes de apoyo que recibí. Me hubiese gustado contestar a todos ellos, pero la radioterapia me deja agotada. Muchas gracias, por cada uno de ellos. Me dan fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Alguien preguntó el tipo de cáncer que padezco. Es cáncer de pulmón. Sé las probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero eso no es nada. Mientras haya una posibilidad de vivir, no me rendiré.

Muchos habéis pedido que os mantenga informada de mi estado. Subiré una carta cada pocos meses; si yo no puedo escribir, le pediré a alguien que lo haga por mí (Y ya sé a quien pedírselo ^^)

Besos

** Chapter 19**

** Hola, tíos. No soy Eli, sino su mejor amigo Gilbert. Ella me pidió que escribiese lo que ella dictase. Y yo como la increíble persona que soy, accedí. Cuando las palabras están en negritas son mías ¡Regocijaos ante ellas!**

** Eli dice que me calle y comience a escribir lo que ella diga, es una mandona. Dice que no escriba eso, pero de todos modos lo pondré. También es buena tía, salvo por los golpes que me mete. Ni que fuera un saco de boxeo.**

Buenos días a todos. Ya habéis conocido a Gilbert y sus tonterías. Solo quería deciros que me encuentro un poco mejor, han pasado dos meses desde mi último mensaje. Quizás para el próximo año pueda salir del hospital. Ese día lo celebraremos con un capítulo, aunque Gilbert se sigue negando a escribir tanto. Ya le convenceré ;)

Besos

** Chapter 20**

** Me hicieron gracias los mensajes que pusisteis, no sabía a qué os referíais con lo de Pruhun y todo eso. Tuve que buscarlo y todo. Me parezco al tío, también soy albino, aunque yo soy mucho mejor que él. También soy alemán al igual que Eli es húngara como la chica (Dice que vais a fangilear como locas, ¿Podéis explicarlo? Alguien como yo no pide ayuda).**

** Hoy escribo yo solo este mensaje mientras a Eli la atiende el médico (Que es un maldito estirado con sus gafas y su "Señorita, siéntese" "Señorita lo otro". Desde hoy le llamaré "señorito"). Aunque ha empeorado un poco, seguirá adelante. Ya lo veréis. Eli es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos (O al menos su brazo XDDDD)**

**Adiós**

** Chapter 21**

Me enteré de la pequeña incursión de Gil, eso es lo que sucede cuando dejas la cuenta de Fanfiction abierta. Nunca hagáis eso en un ordenador que utilizan todos, alguien se aprovechará. Al menos no hizo ninguna broma ni nada parecido **(Le gustó el detalle aunque diga que está enfada)**

Han pasado casi ocho meses desde que os mandé la primera carta y ya casi es Navidad. Al final no podré salir para estas fechas, pero toda mi familia y mis mejores amigos estuvieron. Algunos de los que leen estuvieron allí, aunque no diré sus nombres de Fanfiction, gracias Emma, Mei y Lily. Sois las mejores amigas que una chica podría desear. **(Mentira, todas se burlan de mí, no ven lo increíble que soy. Los mejores fueron mis amigos, que también vinieron. Esos si son buenos tíos). **También a Kiku, mi beta, no pudiste estar con nosotros porque viajaste a Japón con tu familia, pero también estuviste vía Skype. **(Por eso pone esas caras raras cada vez que dos tíos se abrazan en frente suya. Es ¿Fujoji? ¿Futozi? Como las chicas. Kiku, deja de grabar a mi hermano y a su novio X( ¡Deja de grabarles!)**

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Chapter 22

Me he ausentado por tres meses. He empeorado y ya me dejan salir de la habitación como antes, pero no me rendiré. ¡Eso nunca! Dicen que hay riesgo de que el cáncer se extienda a otras regiones. Tampoco pueden operar, como alguien ya preguntó, está demasiado extendido. Tampoco fumo ni nada parecido, soy una chica de vida sana **(Y que lo digan me dio la paliza de mi vida cuando bebí una botella de cerveza. Me maltratan y nadie dice nada) **No digas tonterías Gil, nadie te maltrata. Deja de ser una reina del drama.

Y aquí estoy para decir algo importante. Debí decirlo hace mucho, cuando había tiempo, estoy enamorada del chico más egocéntrico, vago, gamberro, arrogante e idiota del mundo, pero también de alguien leal, confiable, divertido, un amigo con el que siempre puedes contar, que siempre se preocupar por ti y que ahora mismo está escribiendo estás palabras y no se dará cuenta del significado hasta que acabe de escribir esta oración. Sí, Gil, eres tú ¿Qué contestas?

**Lo oísteis todos, ¿Verdad? Claro que sí, siendo yo estoy seguro de que lo oísteis. Ya sabía que la marimacho (Una larga historia) no se podría resistir a mis encantos. Dice que no sea idiota y deje de hacerme el chulo. **

**¡Estamos saliendo! ¡por fin! (No es como si yo quisiera o algo parecido).**

Media hora pasó entre los dos párrafos anteriores, no nos pusimos a escribir esto de inmediato. Tuve que repetírselo cuatro veces hasta que me creyó **(Mentira). **Muchos ya nos animabais a salir o lo insinuabais. Creo que en vuestra mente esto es Pruhun ;) No mintáis que os conozco.

Besos

**Chapter 23**

**Han pasado cuatro meses. Eli está cada vez peor. Ya no puede moverse de la cama para nada y casi no habla, pero os manda saludos. Yo solo quería avisaros.**

**Dice que ya no es tan guapa como antes porque no tiene pelo. Da igual ¿Verdad? Ella sigue siendo la misma chica que amo (Y no me da vergüenza decirlo por todo internet. Después lo colgaré en Face y twitter). Te quiero, Marimacho! Es un apelativo cariñoso, la última vez que lo puse me bombardeasteis a insultos ¬¬**

**Adiós**

**Chapter 24**

**Gracias por los mensajes, se los leí todos. Sonrió como hace días no lo hacía. Muchas gracias.**

**Dicen que no hay esperanza, pero no les creo. Siempre hay solución. Al menos, eso es lo que sucede en las películas. La mujer más increíble del mundo no puede morir. ¿No puede suceder como en los fanfic? ¿Parece que va a morir pero después se recupera? Todos dicen que no, pero yo sigo teniendo esperanzas.**

**Felices vacaciones de verano me pide que os diga.**

**Adiós**

**Chapter 25**

**Dicen que solo le quedan 15 días de vida, pero yo no me rindo. Contestad ¿Qué hacen vuestros personajes cuando están en esta situación? ¿Esperan un milagro? ¿Buscan una cura mágica? ¿Lloran? ¿Se quedan con la persona amada? ¿Rezan? ¿Huyen?**

**Yo no sé qué hacer.**

**Chapter 26**

**Eli ha muerto**

**Chapter 27**

**No es ninguna broma. Eli murió. Pero no dejaré esta historia inconclusa. Eli se preocupó de informaros siempre. Os prometieron un final y yo lo escribiré. Eli me contó la historia, incluido el final. No con las palabras exactas, pero sí la estructura. Veré Hetalia, me aprenderé los nombres, sus personalidades, sus vidas... Todo. Será el mejor Fanfic que haya existido jamás. Y todo será gracias a ella.**

**Epílogo**

"... Y porque a pesar de todo, vivieron felices para siempre"

.

.

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños retrasados, Corona de Lacasitos! Me distes un tiempo para escribir este oneshot de -1 día, pero lo hice. Tómatelo como que fue tan triste porque no me contaste que era tu cumple hasta hoy ¬¬

¿Os ha gustado a todos los demás? Maté a otra nación. Deberían arrestarme por asesinato masivo de naciones... Siento si hay errores en el tratamiento de la enfermedad. Me enseñan los síntomas y los orígenes inciertos, no las formas de curarlas. :(

Como siempre, manden un review para saber si os gustó ^^

Chao ^^


End file.
